dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Team Veteran
was a stable formed in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed on February 26, 2012 The group consisted of CIMA, Masaaki Mochizuki, Gamma, Don Fujii, Dragon Kid, "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa, HUB, Keni'chiro Arai, Magnitude Kishiwada, K-ness and Super Shisa. They start as and in 2013 they renamed the stable to Oretachi Veteran-gun. History The foundation of the group started on January 19, 2012, when CIMA was shockingly exiled from Blood Warriors during a 10-Man Loser Leaves Unit Match as part of a takeover by Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk and Cyber Kong. CIMA's defeat prompted a rescue by his eternal partner Don Fujii. The duo vowed to destroy the new Blood Warriors regime and later added their other eternal partner "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa to their cause. Going into February, the trio called upon assistance from TAKA Michinoku and Sanshiro Takagi in a period when Blood Warriors was the only unit in Dragon Gate. On February 25, they rescued Gamma from a Blood Warriors assault and accepted him into their group. The next night, Gamma challenged for the vacant Open the Triangle Gate Championship and enlisted Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki to be his partners. Mochizuki accepted and ended his eternal feud with CIMA. Dragon Kid was quietly added, making their group official. On May 6, 2012 Dragon Kid defeated Ricochet for the Open the Brave Gate Championship and Kid and Mochizuki and Fujii participated in the King of Gate but Fujii lost in the second round and Mochizuki and Kid lost in the semifinals. During August 2012 Kid, Fujii and Mochizuki finished their block in the Summer Adventure Tag League with 4 points with 2 victories and 1 lost and CIMA and Gamma and Magnitude Kishiwada finished their block with 6 points but the lost in thee final to Mad Blankey (Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki. On September 23, Mochizuki and Fujii defeated -akatsuki- (Shingo Takagi and YAMATO) for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On October 21, 2012 HUB, Gamma and Kishiwada defeated Mad Blankey (Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki) for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On November 17, 2012 HUB, Gamma and Kishiwada lost the titles World-1 International (Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and Shachihoko BOY). Starting out as merely the Veteran Army, they soon became known as Team Veteran Returns. On March 2, 2013 Mochizuki and Fujii lost the Open the Twin Gate titles to Mad Blankey (BxB Hulk and Uhaa Nation). During May 2013 Kid, Mochizuki and Fujii participated in the King of Gate but Mochizuki lost in the first round and Kid and Fujii lost in the second round. On May 5, 2013 Kid lost the Brave gate belt to Masato Yoshino and later the renamed the stable to Oretachi Veteran-gun. On July 21, 2013 CIMA lost the Open the Dream Gate Championship to Shingo Takagi. On July 22, 2013 Keni'chiro Arai and Super Shisa joined the stable. On August 19, 2013 Kid, K-ness and Mochizuki won the Triangle Gate Titles by defeating Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kanda and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On August 30, 2013 Kid and K-ness defeated World-1 International (Naruki Doi and Ricochet). On September 7, 2013 They vacate both the Twin and Triangle belts due to Kid's knee injury. During September 2013 Mochizuki and Fujii finished thier block with 2 points and K-ness and Gamma finished their block with 4 points. On November 3, 2013 Kid and K-ness failed to regain the Twin gate belts from Millenials (Eita and T-Hawk). During May 2014 Mochizuki participed in the King of Gate but he lost in the second round to Jimmy Susumu. On August 17, 2014, Mochizuki and Dragon Kid quit to form a new stable with BxB Hulk, later to be revealed as Dia. Hearts. During September CIMA and Gamma finished thier block with 4 points at the Summer Adventure Tag League. On October 9, 2014 CIMA, Gamma and Fujii defeated Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On October 19, 2014 they lost the titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On November 2, 2014 CIMA and Gamma defeated Millennials to win the Twin gate titles. With Mochizuki and Kid defect to Dia.Hearts this would lead to the disbanding of the stable, as they would lose a Faction Must Disband vs Deportation match against their rivals, Millennials. CIMA, Gamma, Don Fujii and K-ness were later picked up by MAD BLANKEY by the Doi Darts selection system. Championships and Accomplishments * 'Dragon Gate''' **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – CIMA **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (4 times) - Gamma, HUB and Kishiwada (1), Kid, K-ness and Mochizuki (1), CIMA, Gamma and Fujii (1) and Dragon Kid , K-ness and Masaaki Mochizuki (1) **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Kid **Open the Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – Mochizuki and Fujii (1) and Kid and K-ness (1) and CIMA and Gamma (1) Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units